fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdwojona osobowość/scenariusz
Fretka przypadkowo zostaje trafiona przez rozdzielacz cząstek Fineasza i Ferba, który rozdziela ją na 2 osoby - Romantyczną Fretkę i Przyłapującą Fretkę, chłopcy muszą wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby połączyć ją w jedną. Tymczasem Dr Dundersztyc buduje "Patrz gdzie indziej-inator" aby skacząc z dużej wysokości do basenu nikt się na niego nie patrzył i nie nabijał. Rozdwojona osobowość (W swoim pokoju Fretka rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefą, oraz uzupełnia swój album.) Fretka: Nie nie wiem Stefa, przez próby przyłapania moich braci, usidlenia Jeremiasza nie mam tego lata dosłownie na nic czasu. Na przykład nasz miłosny pamiętnik. Owszem mam fajne zdjęcia Jeremiasza i kilka fajnych moich, ale żadnych fajnych i słodkich wspólnych fotek. To poważny problem. Pora sprawdzić co robią chłopcy. (Wygląda przez okno przez lornetkę.) Znów tylko stoją i gadają. Nuda! Mam dużo, za dużo rzeczy na głowie. Gdyby tylko istniała druga ja. Mogłabym śledzić braci i przebywać z Jeremiaszem. (W ogródku Buford przykłada Fineaszowi do twarzy czekoladę posmarowaną masłem orzechowym. Trzyma Baljeeta.) Buford: Spójrzcie co on zrobił z moim batonem. Upaćkał go w jakimś maśle orzechowym. Chyba coś mi zaraz pęknie! Fineasz: Czekolada z masłem orzechowym jest bardzo smaczna. Buford: Nie chcę jeść dwóch innych rzeczy jednocześnie. To nie naturalne! Fineasz: Masz dzisiaj szczęście. Zbudowaliśmy Separator Molekularny. Dzięki niemu można rozdzielać przedmioty na podstawowe składniki. Udało nam się już rozdzielić muła na konia i osła, a także szampon z odżywką na szampon i odżywkę. Ferb! (Ferb strzela w batona Separatorem Molekularnym, dzięki czemu baton oddziela się od masła orzechowego.) Buford: To czary! Fineasz: Spróbuj! (Próbuje batona.) I? Buford: (Puszcza Baljeeta.) Normalnie delicje. (do Baljeeta) Weź caly zapas tego masła, załóż kąpielówki i spotykamy się przy szkolnym maszcie. (Odchodzi z Baljeetem.) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Ciekawe co jeszcze można rozdzielić? (Gdzieś w pobliżu Pepe naciska na kamyk, który otwiera właz do bazy, do którego wskakuje.) Major Monogram: Agencie P, Dundersztyc instaluje jakiś swój nowy wynalazek na miejskim basenie. Udaj się tam jak najszybciej. (Pepe salutuje) Powodzenia! (Fretka wbiega do ogródka do Separatora Molekularnego.) Fretka: No to tym razem wpadli! Muszę to tylko pokazać mamie. Wow, cięższe niż myślałam. (Łapie urządzenie, które po tym jak dotknęła wajchy strzela w nią i dzieli na dwie Fretki.) Przyłapująca Fretka: Muszę przyłapać chłopców! Romantyczna Fretka: Ach Jeremiaszu! (Obie patrzą się na siebie.) (Pepe przybywa na basen publiczny do Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Dobrze, że jesteś Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Stoję w kolejce do skoku z wieży. Kiedy byłem mały i mieszkałem w Gimmelshtump, podobna stała w miejskim centrum moczenia. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Ciężko to nawet nazwać basenem, była to raczej... No cóż powiem tylko, że była napełniany co drugi czwartek i to chyba mówi samo za siebie. Wracając, w Gimmelshtump skok z wieży był ważnym rytuałem w życiu każdego chłopca. Pan Dundersztyc: Jesteś mężczyzna czy sznycel!? Mały Dundersztyc: Męczysna! Męczysna! (Wdrapuje się na wierzę.) Mężczyzna: Das kind ist ein schnitzel. (Ten chłopak to sznycel.) '' '''Dundersztyc (narrator)': Nie mogłem skoczyć, bo wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie i pękali ze śmiechu. Pan Dundersztyc: Ich habe keinen sohn. (Nie mam syna.) '' '''Dundersztyc (narrator)': Od tamtej pory zaczęliśmy się z ojcem oddalać od siebie. Pan Dundersztyc: Zu nah! (Za blisko) (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Dzisiaj pokonam swój lęk i skoczę z wierzy do wody! Ale wiesz co, nadal nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się na mnie patrzył i nabijał się ze mnie, dlatego wymyśliłem Patrz-Gdzie-Indziej-Inator! Myślałem, że na publicznym basenie wzbudzi spore zainteresowanie, ale jak na razie nikt go nie zauważył. Pewnie ma jakiś wyciek czy coś. Tak czy siak mam pewność, że nikt za całego Okręgu Wszystkich Trzech Stanów nie obejrzy mojego przełomowego skoku. Owszem może to sprawić niemałe problemy kierowcą, a także właśnie operującym chirurgom, ale to i tak mała cena za zostanie prawdziwym mężczyzną. Lepiej będzie jak cię złapię. (Na Pepe spada stos kół ratunkowych.) (Romantyczna Fretka ozdabia swój pokój plakatami Jeremiasza.) Romantyczna Fretka: Miłość! Lalalalalala! To pokój miłości! Przyłapująca Fretka: No nie mnie! (Dzwoni do mamy.) Mamo, oni zrobili mnie! Linda: (Przegląda ubrania w sklepie.) E, mam rozstępy, które świadczą o czym innym. Przyłapująca Fretka: Nie! Oni podzielili mnie na pół! Ale nie przecięli mnie w pasie, tylko zrobili drugą mnie! Sama posłuchaj! (Do romantycznej Fretki) To do ciebie! Romantyczna Fretka: (do telefonu) Cześć Jeremiaszu! Przyłapująca Fretka: To nie on tylko mama! Romantyczna Fretka: Cześć mamo, daję Fretkę. Przyłapująca Fretka: Widzisz? Linda: Bardzo dobrze naśladujesz swój głos. Całuję, pa! (Rozłącza się.) Przyłapująca Fretka: Stój! Czekaj! Halo! Yhhhh! Fineasz: (Wraz z Ferbem przechodzi koło pokoju Fretki.) Cześć Fretko! I tobie również cześć Fretko. Oooł! Dobra Ferb, zmiana planów. Przyłapująca Fretka: (do romantycznej Fretki) Lepiej skup się na tym, co istotne ty sentymentalna dziuniu! Fineasz: Dziewczyny, zdaje się, że miał miejsce drobny wypadek. Może włączymy Separator Molekularny i odwrócimy... Przyłapująca Fretka: Nic z tego! Nie spocznę dopóki was nie przyłapię i wiem już co zrobię! Idę powiedzieć to mamie! (Wybiega.) Romantyczna Fretka: Zaczekaj na mnie! (Wybiega.) Fineasz: Cóż, chyba już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Przyłapująca Fretka: (Wbiega do centrum handlowego.) Muszę znaleźć mamę! Romantyczna Fretka: (Wbiega do centrum handlowego.) Muszę znaleźć Jeremiasza. (Piosenka Ja i druga ja) Ja i druga ja, Nie zgadzamy się. Ja i druga ja, Wciąż zgody brak. Ja i druga ja, Pożegnać możemy się, Nasze współistnienie męczy mnie od lat. Od dziś jesteśmy już dwie. Ale nie zrozum mnie źle. Bo szczęśliwa jestem bardziej bez ciebie. Nie będę krępować się, Od teraz robię co chcę. Idź precz, I zostaw już mnie! Od dzisiaj już każda z nas własne życie ma, Bez ciągłych tych rozterek i wewnętrznych męk. (Wewnętrznych męk) Teraz jesteśmy dwie, Wszystko możemy, Więc od dziś, Kończy się, Zatem cały ten zgiełk. (Cały ten zgiełk) Mam mnie już dość i lepiej beze mnie mi. (Beze mnie!) Mam mnie już dość i lepiej beze mnie mi. Ja i druga ja, Wciąż zgody brak. (Beze mnie!) Romantyczna Fretka: (Podchodzi do Lindy przymierzającej okulary.) Cześć mamo, widziałaś Jeremiasza? Linda: Czy to nie on przypadkiem sprzedaje tam hot-dogi? Romantyczna Fretka: O, tak... (Odchodzi.) Przyłapująca Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Czy widziałaś mnie! Linda: Widzę cię teraz. Nie szukałaś Jeremiasza? Przyłapująca Fretka: Nie! (Odbiega.) Sklepikarka: Wow! Bliźniaki to męka. Linda: Co? (Na basenie publicznym) Dundersztyc: Proszę, proszę niech pan idzie pierwszy. Mnie się z tym tak bardzo nie spieszy. Mężczyzna: Aha. (Wchodzi na wieżę.) Dundersztyc: Przyjemnego skoku! Hehe... No? Chłopiec: Nie rozmawiam z obcymi. (W centrum handlowym Jeremiasz sprzedaje hotdogi.) Jeremiasz: Proszę bardzo chłopcze. (Podchodzi do niego przyłapująca Fretka.) Cześć Fretko! Przyłapująca Fretka: Czy widziałeś Fretkę? Jeremiasz: Właściwie to teraz cię widzę. Przyłapująca Fretka: Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie mnie mnie, tylko te mnie nie mnie. Jeremiasz: Eee...? Przyłapująca Fretka: No wiesz: bla bla bla Jeremiasz jest taki cudowny, serduszka, serca, jednorożce, ble! Te mnie! Jeremiasz: No wiesz, można powiedzieć, że widziałem... Przyłapująca Fretka: Gdzie!? Jeremiasz: Nigdzie! To jest - nie dzisiaj. Przyłapująca Fretka: Uhhh...! Jeśli tu wrócę i będę mieć kwiatek we włosach, powiedz mi! (Odbiega.) Znaleźć Fretkę, znaleźć mamę! Romantyczna Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Eeee, cześć Fretko... Widzę, że masz kwiat we włosach. Romantyczna Fretka: U, owszem! Jeremiasz: Dobra, zaczynam się trochę bać. Romantyczna Fretka: Och, mogłabym patrzeć na ciebie cały dzień. Jeremiasz: Słuchaj, muszę wracać do pracy, ale... jeśli chcesz, to mogę do ciebie wpaść, gdy już skończę. Romantyczna Fretka: Serio!? Bardzo bym chciała! Jeremiasz: Załatwione. Widzimy się po pracy. Romantyczna Fretka: A dasz mi coś na pamiątkę? (Wskazuje na policzek.) Jeremiasz: Dobra. (Przymierza się do pocałunku, gdy przyłapująca Fretka odciąga romantyczną Fretkę i chłopak upada na blat.) Dobra, może później. Fineasz: Cześć Jeremiaszu! Jeremiasz: Cześć wam! Fineasz: Widziałeś Fretkę? Jeremiasz: Przed chwilą tu była. Fineasz: Mówiła o przyłapaniu nas, czy o miłości do ciebie? Jeremiasz: Więc... cóż, zdaje się, że mówiła, że musi znaleźć tę drugą Fretkę i mamę, a gdy powiedziałem, że dziś wpadnę, nagle oszalała. Fineasz: Świetnie! Jeśli znajdziemy mamę, znajdziemy obie Fretki. Jeremiasz: A, pozdrówcie je ode mnie. (Na basenie publicznym) Chłopiec: No szybciej, teraz pana kolej. Jest pan mężczyzną czy sznyclem? Dundersztyc: Jestem mężczyzną, a nie sznyclem! I to udowodnię! (Wchodzi na wieżę.) Niech nikt już nie nazywa mnie sznyclem! Założę się, że ten smarkacz nawet nie wie, co to jest. Ej, ej chwila moment. Nie jest aż tak źle jak w moich wspomnieniach. Jest dużo gorzej! (Przytrzymuje się trampoliny.) Chłopiec: Sznycel. (Przyłapująca Fretka przyciąga romantyczną Fretkę do Lindy.) Przyłapująca Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mam ją! Jest za mną druga Fretka! Wyjdź i zobacz sama! Linda: Ach! (Wychodzi z przebieralni do pokoju z mnóstwem luster.) Przyłapująca Fretka: Widzisz? (Romantyczna Fretka zniknęła.) Są nas dwie. Linda: Wiesz, tak właściwie to widzę teraz was cztery. Przyłapująca Fretka: To przebiegła wiedźma! Zostań tu! Wracam za chwilę! (Wybiega.) Linda: Och tak! Tak jak zwykle. Przyłapująca Fretka: (Przebiega koło sklepu z ozdobami.) Wpadka! Wpadka! Wpadka! Wpadka! Wpadka! Romantyczna Fretka: (Wychodzi ze sklepu z ramką.) Mój Jeremiasz będzie zachwycony. Fineasz: To ona! (Wraz z Ferbem zjeżdża ze schodów ruchomych.) (Romantyczna Fretka podchodzi do Lindy.) Linda: No wracam do domu. Jedziesz? Romantyczna Fretka: Ale mój misiaczek nadal pra.... Fineasz: Fretka! Jeremiasz ma cię dziś odwiedzić. Powinnaś się przygotować. Romantyczna Fretka: Ach... mają rację. Jedźmy mamo! Linda: A co z wami? Fineasz: Spokojnie, niedługo wrócimy. (Linda i romantyczna Fretka odchodzą.) (do Ferba) Jedna Fretka z głowy, jeszcze druga. Przyłapująca Fretka: Fineasz! Ferb! Czy widzieliście drugą Fretkę?! Fineasz: Właśnie przed chwilą. Jedzie z mamą do domu. (Fretka wydaje straszny dźwięk, czym straszy chłopców, po czym natychmiastowo wybiega.) Jeśli Molekularny Separator po wszystkim nie zniknie, powinniśmy się zastanowić, czy go nie zniszczyć. Ferb: Zgoda. (W samochodzie) Romantyczna Fretka: Mój Jeremiasz, mój Jeremiasz, mój Jeremiasz, będziemy zawsze razem, mój Jeremiasz, Jeremiasz, Jeremiasz, Jeremiasz, o nim wciąż marzę. (Przyłapująca Fretka biegnie za samochodem.) O Jeremiasz, tak Jeremiasz... (Linda zatrzymuje się przed domem, co powoduje, że przyłapująca Fretka wpada na samochód. W tym czasie romantyczna Fretka wybiega z powozu.) Linda: Co to był za hałas? Romantyczna Fretka: (Biegnie do swojego pokoju.) Jeremiasz przyjdzie, muszę się przygotować! Przyłapująca Fretka: Uhh! (Wchodzi do pokoju Lindy.) Gdzie ona jest!? Linda: Gdzie jest kto? Przyłapująca Fretka: Fretka! Była z tobą w samochodzie! Linda: Tak, ona była. Przyłapująca Fretka: No i...? (Na basenie) Mężczyzna: Pospiesz się człowieku! Szybciej! Chłopiec: Uważaj sznyclu! (Przeskakuje Dundersztyca i wskakuje z wieży do wody.) Mężczyzna: Tak! Kobieta: To jest mężczyzna! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Ej Fretko! Ktoś przyszedł wcześniej! Romantyczna Fretka: (Wychyla się przez okno i widzi w ogródku sylwetkę Jeremiasza.) Uuu! To mój Jeremiasz! Już do ciebie schodzę skarbie! Fineasz: Nabrała się! Miłość jest jednak ślepa. (Na basenie) Dundersztyc: (Staje na trampolinie.) Dobra, dobra pokarzę wam! Mój Patrz-Gdzie-Indziej-Inator i ja jesteśmy gotowi. (Uruchamia Inator.) Właśnie, patrzcie gdzie indziej! Rzeźbiarz: (Odwraca się i przy okazji niszczy swoją rzeźbę.) Wspaniale. (Podczas operacji mózgu wszyscy się odwracają.) Chirurg: Em, czy mamy opłaconą polisę? Operowana kobieta: Czuję maliny. Romantyczna Fretka: (Wybiega do ogródka.) Jest mój Jeremiasz! Jest mój Jeremiasz! Jest mój Jeremiasz! Przyłapująca Fretka: (Wybiega do ogródka.) Mam was! Mam was! Mam was! Mamo! Fineasz: Ferb teraz! (Ferb strzela w obie Fretki. Ale jeszcze bardziej je mnoży.) Fretki: Mamo! Jeremiasz! Mamo! Jeremiasz! Mamo! Jeremiasz! Fineasz: Ojć! Linda: No dobrze, już dobrze jestem. (Odwracają się wszyscy przez inator Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Jestem gotowy! (Odwraca się.) Nie sądziłem, że inator może trafić mnie! Jeszcze nie! (Wpada plackiem do wody i przy okazji zalewa inator niszcząc go.) Aaa jestem sznyclem! Nie umiem pływać, nie umiem pływać! (Pepe wskakuje do wody i zrzuca jedno koło ratunkowe na Dundersztyca.) A? A niech cię i dziękuję Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (Pepe mu salutuje i odchodzi.) Pepe! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Na co się patrzymy? Ferb: Nie mam pojęcia. (Strzela w Fretki i zamienia je w jedną całość.) (Fretka upada na kamień, który otwiera właz do bazy Pepe pod Separatorem Molekularnym. Urządzenie wpada w dziurę.) Linda: Jestem pewna, że słyszałam jakiś tłum. Fretko o co chodziło? Fretka: Ach... O nic... Linda: Jak uważasz. (Odchodzi.) (Separator wpada do bazy i dzieli Majora Monograma na dwóch.) Śpiewający Major Monogram: Ja śpiewać chcę...! Hmm! Major Monogram: Nie cierpię, kiedy się tak pojawiasz. (W ogródku) Fretka: Niczego nie umiem zrobić. Nawet gdy są mnie dwie. Nie przyłapałam braci a nawet nie... Jeremiasz: (Otwiera drzwi do ogródka.) A więc tutaj jesteś! Fretka: Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: Twoja mama powiedziała, że kupiłaś dzisiaj dla mnie tę ramkę. Fretka: Eee nie, ja znaczy to nie była prawdziwa ja, ja, ja nie cała, a znaczy się, oj tak tego nie wyjaśnię. Jeremiasz: Wiesz, mnie się bardzo podoba. Fretka: Serio? Jeremiasz: Problem tylko w tym, że nie ma w nim zdjęcia. Czy ktoś ma aparat? Fineasz: No pewnie! Ferb: (Unosi aparat.) Uśmiech proszę. Fretka i Jeremiasz: Uśmiech! (Ferb robi im paskudne zdjęcie.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2